Broken Wings
by Ophelia Calhallow
Summary: Sequel to 'Fallen Angel'. About forty years later. For everyone who dreams of Happy Endings... well, can be read both ways. What did you expect? I am a Slytherin.


Broken Wings  
  
Sequel to 'Fallen Angel'.  
  
Can you hear the night's deep song?  
  
All the shadows say  
  
Telling you when you're asleep,  
  
Tears will fade away  
  
Dream of morning's golden light  
  
When you and I will leave the night ...  
  
And when the moon is high and bright,  
  
Stars will shine on you  
  
Dream of morning's golden light  
  
When you and I will leave the night ...  
  
Make a wish and when  
  
you close your eyes  
  
I will come to you  
  
Dream of morning's golden light  
  
When you and I will leave the night ...  
  
Make a wish and when  
  
you close your eyes  
  
I will come to you SONG OF THE SANDMAN, by Enya  
  
I remember, once, you said that you loved me more than anything else. Now I know that you lied. You never loved me as much as you loved your master. Your master, who was my master until I broke away. You helped me break away, then you turned to him yourself! I never understood. Nobody else did, either.  
  
I was the fallen angel, the beautiful one who had an angel face, but everyone knew what I was. And you. You, with your eyes that drew me in and caught me. I never wanted to fall in love. We were happy, though, if you could call it that. But if I was ever an angel, I was not one then. I was the angel of death before you loved me.  
  
Then you turned to him, and my heart broke. Shattered. Once more, you were my only reason for living. But not for love; not for hate; I only wished to kill you, so you would not suffer. Perhaps this was love, then, a twisted love. I wanted to die, but first I wanted you to die. By my hand.  
  
But fate has strange ways, and in the end it was not I who struck the final blow. I did not see who it was, but when the dust cleared I found you lying among the dead, your arm out flung. I knew in an instant what you had done; you had thrown away your wand. I hunted for hours among the blood and death, searching until I found your wand. Then I broke it, and left the pieces in your wand hand.  
  
I gave you that much. Because of what you did, just before you died. You looked at me and mouthed the words I had ached to hear, then you drew your sword and killed your master, for me. For me.  
  
You died for me. You lived for me. You killed for me.  
  
What did I do for you?  
  
I broke your wings, my angel. I broke your wings and dragged you down into hell.  
  
We flew as angels.  
  
We fell as angels.  
  
We broke as angels.  
  
You died an angel.  
  
I lived.  
  
The man opened his eyes and stared out at the dark sky. "You lived," He whispered to the night. "My angel. My perfect angel. It was I who made you fly, I who made you fall, I who broke you. As you did me," he stepped closer to the edge of the roof.  
  
"That last blow healed your wings, sent you to heaven. Will I be in heaven after I die? Will I see you? When my wife reaches heaven- as she will- what would she think?" he stepped closer again.  
  
"I am a Fallen Angel. I had the chance to fly, and I missed it. Now I have broken wings and a broken heart. I died when you died," he drew from his pocket a tiny splinter of wood.  
  
"I kept it for you. The last of your wand, so that you would wait for me," and with those words, he lifted his arms and stretched them out so that they felt like wings, then he threw the chip of wood to the wind.  
  
"My angel!" he cried. The wind blew harder, ruffled his ice-blonde hair, and he opened his grey eyes and stared at the slowly rising sun. An eerie silence fell over the rooftop, and he turned his head towards the sky. Memories whispered across the years, whipping like autumn leaves around his head.  
  
"I love you." "My angel." "We have to tell someone." "Hermione knows." "My angel." "I can choose to stop loving you, Harry. I don't have to feel this pain." "You can never stop loving me." "My angel." "My angel."  
  
Draco Malfoy opened his eyes and looked into a pair of emerald green jewels. "My angel." the heavenly voice sang out again. Draco lifted his hand, and saw that the wrinkles and veins had disappeared like the night at dawn. He was young again.  
  
"My angel." He said to the boy in front of him, who smiled and reached out his hand to take Draco's. "Always, angel. I'm sorry." "And I'm sorry too. I should have never told you I could stop loving you." "You did the right thing, or I would have broken you." "You did break me." The emeralds grew dark for a moment. Draco gripped the hand tighter, willing Harry to love him. The spark returned.  
  
"Don't worry, my angel. I do love you. And now we are together, as we should have been. Fly, my angel, fly." Draco looked out towards the rising sun, and leapt forwards, Harry's hand in his.  
  
As they flew towards the light, Draco felt his life drop away from him- all his worries, all his cares, everything. Until all that remained was his love for the angel beside him. "My angel."  
  
They flew once more. Broken wings healed, as did broken hearts, and the memories of a war lost and won faded away.  
  
They flew once more towards the light.  
  
But this time, they reached it.  
  
Fallen no more. 


End file.
